


corn

by aglowSycophant



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglowSycophant/pseuds/aglowSycophant
Summary: corn





	corn

corn time boys


End file.
